Relatório de férias: Amor imprevisível
by Ma Ling Chan
Summary: Nem Sakura e nem Shaoran acreditavam no amor,tudo por causa de uma grande mágoa do passado.Mas o que acontecerá se durante as férias eles sem querer se apaixonarem?Tudo pode acontecer,segredos serão revelados e o passado nunca será apagado!.!COMUNICADO!.!
1. 1 Introdução

Gente antes de mais nada queria explicar que essa fic foi dividida em três partes: introdução, desenvolvimento e conclusão. Eu irei postar cada parte em uma semana, ou seja a próxima saíra na próxima sexta, ok?

Eu vou tentar resumir a história desse capítulo. Sakura adorava trabalhar para esquecer de uma grande magoa do passado, mas sua prima dá um jeito de faze-la tirar férias. Nessa viagem ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer.

O resto eu digo no próximo capítulo.

**Relatório de férias: Amor imprevisível.**

**Capítulo 1 - Introdução.**

* * *

_**Japão**_

Voz feminina: Sakura acorda!!

- Ah Tomoyo só mais cinco minutinhos - Sakura disse pegando um travesseiro e botando na cabeça (eu sempre faço isso)

- Sakura eu te conheço, sei que esse cinco minutinhos vão se multiplicar dez vezes, e você não vai levantar nem tão cedo! - Disse Tomoyo puxando o lençol para tentar acordar Sakura

- Tomoyozinhaa, minha querida priminha do coração! você está exagerando, só vai ser cinco minutos, é sério! - Bocejando e se encolhendo na cama.

- Levanta já daí Sakura.

- Tomoyo maldita hora que aceitei dividir um apartamento com você!!

Sakura e Tomoyo decidiram morar juntas, pois assim seriam independentes, não teriam que dar satisfações a ninguém. Sakura hesitou no começo, afinal teria suas despesas, mas acabou cedendo, queria viver a vida, não que ela não gostasse de morar com o pai, mas ela já era crescidinha, ou melhor, já era uma mulher, tinha 23 anos e trabalhava em uma filial de uma grande empresa. Quando decidiu que iria morar sozinha pensou nos gastos, nunca seria capaz de sustentar uma casa com seu sálario, foi então que Tomoyo decidiu que também queria morar sozinha, e como sua mãe era rica deu de presente para a filha um apartamento. Tomoyo convidou Sakura para morar com ela, de ínicio não queria, ela achava que era incomodo, afinal o apartamento era de Tomoyo, mas acabou se convencendo, mas com uma condição: de que dividiria as contas. A prima aceitou, pois sabia que ou era aquilo, ou então não morariam juntas.

- Se você não estivesse dividindo apartamento comigo, você não perceberia que estas prestes a ser demitida! - Disse Tomoyo sorrindo.

- E por que me aconteceria isso Tomoyo? - Sakura perguntou ainda sonolenta

- Por que você está atrasada!

- O quê?!?!?! Tomoyo por que demorou tanto para me dizer isso? - Disse Sakura se levantando da cama e olhando para o rélogio (impressionante, sempre a pessoa que está errada, culpa alguém ¬¬)

- Eu estava tentando mas você não parava de querer dormir!

- Ah Tomoyo, você sabe que eu passei a noite em claro terminando de fazer aqueles relatórios para a empresa! - Disse pulando de um lado para o outro, tentando se arrumar

- Não sei para quê tanto esforço!

- É que eu gosto de trabalhar, você sabe disso! - Sakura falou arrumando o seu cabelo

- Sei, mas não entendo! Você precisa de uma namorado isso sim!

- Ah Tomoyo, não tenho tempo para perder com namoricos. - Falava enquanto passava uma leve maquiagem.

- Mas você pode acabar encontrando o homem da sua vida, assim como encontrei o meu Eriol!

- Ah Tomoyo, acho que nenhum homem presta, só que se divertir da gente...- Tomoyo da uma tossida quando Sakura fala que nenhum homem presta, afinal ainda tinha seu namorado e por isso Sakura trata de corrigir - Foi mal Tomoyo, só quem se salva dessa classe de homens que não prestam é o seu Eriol, tá bom agora?

- Agora sim! - Falou sorrindo.

- Estou indo agora, estou bastante atrasada! - Disse pegando as chaves do carro e sua pasta e saindo da casa.

- Espera, quero ver o Eriol!!

- Tá ok então! Assim talvez você acalme o meu chefezinho, devido ao meu atraso, ele deve ter ficar bastante irritado! - Disse enquanto estava no carro.

- Pode deixar comigo, acalmar o Eriol é comigo mesmo! - Tomoyo disse dando uma piscadinha

Elas continuaram seguindo seu caminho, rumo à empresa em que Sakura trabalhava. Eriol era o chefe de Sakura e acabou conhecendo sua prima e se apaixonando perdidamente. Ele então tratou de conquistar Tomoyo e acabou conseguindo, por isso já estavam namorando a mais de 5 meses.

Quando chegaram na empresa Sakura pediu para que Tomoyo estacionasse o carro, porque ela iria correndo para não se atrasar mais. Chegando na empresa foi direto falar com o Eriol. Chegando na porta, toma coragem e bate nela.

- Sakura pode entrar!

- Eriol como você sabe que sou eu?

- Eu lhe conheço sei que é você!

- Eu não entendo como você sabe, mas isso não vem ao caso!

- Realmente. Está atrasada Sakura!

- Desculpa Eriol, foi mal mesmo, ontem passei a noite terminando aquele relatório!

- Sakura esse relatório era só para depois de amanhã!

- Eu sei, mas eu gosto de cumprir o meu trabalho, você sabe disso!

- Está certa de cumprir o seu trabalho, mas você não precisa colocar o trabalho em primeiro lugar.

- O que você está querendo falar Eriol?

- Ele quis dizer que você precisa de um namorado! - Tomoyo disse interrompendo Sakura e entrando na sala

- Isso mesmo Sakura!! - Disse antes de dar um selinho em Tomoyo

Sakura: Não acredito, até você Eriol??

Tomoyo: Sakura ele está vendo que você se esforça demais para provar que é inteligente, mas...

- Mas você não se diverte, não se distrai! - Disse Eriol já sabendo o resto da frase.

- Mas eu me divirto sim, mas na hora certa, só porque eu sou responsável e gosto de trabalhar, não quer dizer que não me divirto! - Disse Sakura perdendo a paciência

- Mas Sakura você nunca namora, no máximo só passa uma semana com algum carinha! - Tomoyo.

- Lógico, eles só querem atenção, eu tenho que viver para eles!

- Não Sakura você não precisa viver para eles, mas também não precisar viver para o trabalho! - Eriol.

- É verdade Sakura, você nunca saí com seus namorados, por que fala que tem trabalho, eles se sentem um pouco excluidos, afinal a namorada prefere ao trabalho do que a ele! - Tomoyo

- Quer que eu faça o que Tomoyo? Me demita para dar atenção a eles?

- Não, basta não trabalhar a toda hora, para poder sair com eles! - Tomoyo.

- Mas como eu vou ficar sem trabalhar e ainda ter trabalho?

- Quê?!?!?! - Perguntou Tomoyo sem entender nada.

- Tomoyo você quer que eu fique sem trabalhar para sair com meu namorado, só que se eu não trabalhar vou ser demitida! - Falou Sakura vendo a confusão da prima.

- Não precisa viver o dia inteiro com ele! - Tomoyo

- Então quando vamos namorar se estarei trabalhando?

- Simples, é só você não arranjar trabalho até nos fins de semana!

- Mas eu tenho que trabalhar!

- Não precisa não, porque eu sei que você é que pede trabalho nos fins de semana, não sou eu que passo, ou seja, você trabalha no fim de semana porque quer! - Falou Eriol se entrometendo.

- Eriol era melhor você ter ficado calado, agora que a Tomoyo vai pegar no meu pé! - Disse Sakura com um tom irritado.

- Eu já sabia disso Sakura! - Tomoyo:

- Vo...Você sabia? Mas...Mas mesmo assim falou como se não soubesse? - Perguntou incrédula.

- Em nenhum momento eu disse que não sabia, aliás, eu até disse para você namorar nos fins de semana! - Tomoyo.

- É verdade, mas você não reclamou por eu trabalhar no fim de semana, só falou hoje!

- Isso mesmo, é por que só hoje é que você vai saber do que eu tanto planejava com o Eriol! - Tomoyo disse balançando a cabeça afirmando a frase da amiga.

- E sobre o que era?

Sakura se lembrou de que tanto Eriol, quanto sua prima estavam armando algo e ela tinha certeza que estaria envolvida nesses planos mistériosos!

- Você irá tirar férias! - Eriol.

- Mas... Mas eu não sei de nada, não sei nem para onde eu vou e também eu não quero tirar férias! - Falou Sakura sem entender muito bem.

- Você vai para o interior do Japão, eu consegui uma casa, ela é maravilhosa, eu vi nas fotos, ela não é uma mansão, mas é muito bonita, tem até piscina! - Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo muito obrigada, mas quem disse que eu vou?

- Eu estou dizendo, pois se você não ir para essa cidade, eu juro Sakura Kinomoto, que eu te filmo a qualquer lugar que você ir, dormindo, comendo, trabalhando, seja o que for, mas filmo (nossa que ameaça hein? mas eu não queria) - Tomoyo

- Tomoyo você usou golpe baixo, sabe que eu odeio esse seu hobby de me filmar!

- E você também pode ser demitida. - Falou Eriol

- O quê?!?!?! Está me ameaçando? - Perguntou Sakura não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

- Não é ameças, mas se você se recusa a tirar férias, eu como diretor tenho que cumprir meu trabalho e as ordens que me passam - Disse Eriol em tom superior.

Sakura não acreditava no que ouvia, não podia compreender a gravidade do problema, afinal se não tirasse férias seria demitidita. Era melhor fazer o que ela achava que estava certo

- Tá ok Tomoyo você venceu, vou tirar férias.

- Aiii que bom, vamos ter que assim que sairmos daqui, irmos no shopping comprar roupas adequadas, soube que de dia lá é quente, mas de noite é bastante frio! - Falou Tomoyo pulando de alegria.

- Tomoyo ok, faço tudinho como você quer, mas só me diz uma coisinha! - Sakura

- O quê??

- Qual a cidade que eu vou?

* * *

Sakura e Tomoyo passaram quase uma tarde inteira fazendo compras. Sakura não estava muito afim, mas Tomoyo insistira tanto, que acabou cedendo. Ela não tinha vontade alguma de viajar, ela sabia que não adiantaria de nada ela ficar trabalhando, mas pelo menos assim, era alguma maneira dela não pensar em nada. Desde a tristeza que ela teve que passar alguns meses atrás, ela decidiu que o esqueceria, por isso dedicou-se plenamente no trabalho, assim não pensaria em nada. Mas Eriol e Tomoyo se preocupavam com ela, fizeram de tudo para que viajasse e descansasse um pouco, apesar de não saberem o que realmente tinha se passado.

- Sakura... Oiiieee! Acordaaa! - Falou Tomoyo percebendo que Sakura estava pensativa.

- Oi Tomoyo, que foi? Eu não estava dormindo nem nada!

- Mas estava pensativa demais!

- Aiii Tomoyo, eu só estava pensando nessa história toda de viajem!

- Vai ser tão bom você viajar! Assim vai se distrair um pouco!

- É verdade Tomoyo, mas você não vem comigo?

- Não posso, eu tenho que acompanhar o Eriol em uns jantares de negócios!

- Isso ainda vai dar em casamento! Acompanhando nos jantares!

- Não exagera! Ele só quer aparecer acompanhado, ele é o diretor e tem que ficar bem na fita!

- É, faz algum sentido!

Tomoyo e Sakura continuaram conversando. Sempre comentando sobre a viagem e falando sobre os mais diversos assuntos.

* * *

**Hong Kong.**

- Shaoran você está tão lindo hoje! - Disse Meiling enquanto abraçava Shaoran

- Meiling quer me largar?

- Shaoran nós somos noivos e em breve iremos nos casar! Você não precisa ser assim!

- Desculpa Meiling, mas você sabe que eu não gosto de todo esse alvoroço!

- Mas você sabe que eu te amo tanto!

- Eu sei Meling, mas você sabe que se estou noivo de você é porque não tenho outra alternativa.

- Eu sei, mas você tem outra alternativa sim!

- Arranjar outra noiva, mas não quero nenhuma interesseira se aproximando de mim.

- Então pare de reclamar ouviu bem?

- Eu não reclamei, só não gosto de você ficar o tempo todo querendo me abraçar!

- Você fala isso porque nunca amou.

- Se eu amasse, eu não seria tão meloso.

- Dúvido, pela primeira vez eu gostaria que você se apaixonasse, só para poder rir de você quando estivesse todo bobão de amor!

- Isso nunca irá acontecer, minha querida prima.

Shaoran era um homem muito bonito. Tinha um ar sério e sempre autoritário. Ele tinha apenas 24 anos, mas já comandava os negócios do Clã e em pouco tempo se tornaria o líder. Sempre fora muito fechado para romances, nunca se envolvia a sério com mulheres, fazendo com que se tornasse um inconstante no amor. Ele havia sofrido muito por se apaixonar, afinal a mulher que ele acreditara amar perdidamente, só estava com ele pelo seu dinheiro. Agora era um homem que prometera que jamais se apaixonaria novamente.

* * *

Sakura já estava pronta para viajar, estava usando uma calça jeans escura, uma blusinha baby luck verde e uma sandália sem salto. Estava adequada para onde iria passar as férias. Ela colocou suas malas no carro e quando iria colocar o pé na estrada, Tomoyo apareceu.

- Você iria sem se despedir?

- Ai desculpa Tomoyo, é que eu tive tanta coisa para resolver de última hora, que acabei me esquecendo de te avisar que partiria hoje cedo. - Disse abraçando a prima.

- Ok Sakura, só porque eu gosto muito de você, está perdoada, mas eu quero que você escreva tudo que lhe acontecer nesse caderno! - Tomoyo falou enquanto se afastava do abraço e entregava um caderno.

- Seria um diário? - Estranhando a atitude de Tomoyo.

- É diferente, diário você narra os fatos mais importantes do seu dia-a-dia, eu quero que você escreva nesse caderno tudo que lhe aconteceu, em detalhes.

- Porque isso Tomoyo?

- É que eu vi em uma matéria na televisão, que quando você não tem ninguém para se abrir, você deve desabafar e para você não ficar falando sozinha, você escreve tudo que aconteceu!

- Mas eu tenho você Tomoyo!

- Mas você escrevendo guardará tudo no papel, você terá mais detalhes no futuro e também não se esqueça que você tem que escrever na terceira pessoa!

- Tá certo Tomoyo, eu vou escrever!!

- Então se divirta muito!

- Pode deixar 'acho isso impossível'!

Elas se despediram e Sakura pegou a estrada rumo a uma férias que lhe reservaria muitas surpresas.

* * *

Shaoran estava sentado na frente de seu computador, quando recebeu um e-mail de Eriol, pedindo para falar com ele. Ele ligou sua webcam e o microfone, para poder ter um melhor contato com Eriol.

- Você queria falar comigo Eriol?

- Queria sim Shaoran, é que eu soube que você irá viajar, é verdade?

- É sim Eriol, tenho que descansar antes de me casar e assumir o Clã.

- Está muito cansado?

- Você deve imaginar muito bem como é trabalhoso ser chefe.

- Como diretor sei bem como é isso.

- Se um dia se tornar presidente que nem eu, vai saber que o trabalho é dobrado.

- Acho que isso vai demorar para acontecer!

- Eu não acho, aliás você aceitaria ser meu substituto enquanto tiro férias?

- O quê? Viajar para Hon Kong?

- É só por 15 dias Eriol! Aceita?

- Não sei, é importante para você?

- Muito Eriol, se você não assumir a presidência das empresas de Hong Kong eu terei que cancelar minha viagem, já que não confio em mais ninguém.

- Se é tão importante para você, eu aceito!

- Obrigado Eriol, mas agora eu tenho que desligar, porque vou pegar a estrada para o interior do Japão.

- Tudo bem, ainda hoje estou aí em Hong Kong.

- Mais uma vez obrigado, agora tchau Eriol.

- Tchau Shaoran.

Shaoran assim que acabou de falar com Eriol foi arrumar suas malas para viajar, afinal ele preferiu ir de carro, ao invés de avião ou helicoptero. Ele queria viajar por si, sem depender de ninguém. Queria correr nas estradas, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto e sentir uma sensação de liberdade.

Ele sempre fora criado entre quatro paredes, por isso quando surgiu a idéia dele viajar para tirar uns dias de férias, enquanto preparavam a cerimonia do casamento.

Assim que terminou de arrumar suas bagagens, ele se despediu de sua mãe e de sua prima/noiva Meiling. Estava decidido a descansar e aproveitar esses 15 dias de férias.

* * *

Eriol suspirou quando terminou sua conversa com Shaoran, não que estivesse com raiva por passar alguns dias no lugar de Shaoran, mas ele decidira isso sem nem ao menos perguntar o que Tomoyo acharia dessa história. Ele suspirou profundamente, fato que não passou despercebido por Tomoyo, que tinha acabado de entrar na sala de Eriol.

- O que foi que aconteceu Eriol? - Perguntou Tomoyo indo direto ao ponto.

- Vou ter que passar 15 dias em Hong Kong.

- Por...Por quê? - Pergunto confusa.

- Shaoran, o presidente das corporações Li, tirou 15 dias de descanso antes de se casar, ele me pediu para ficar no lugar dele. Não tinha como recusar, afinal ele me ajudou muito, acho que estou em dívida com ele.

- Tudo bem, mas ele só te pediu hoje?

- Foi, achei estranho, mas senti algo me dizendo que ele queria falar comigo, por isso inventei uma desculpa qualquer para falar com ele.

- Mas você vai quando para Hong Kong?

- Ainda hoje, vou terminar algumas coisas aqui e depois vou para meu apartamento arrumar algumas coisas necessárias para a decolagem.

- Você já cuidou das passagens?

- Minha querida, no mundo de Shaoran Li, tudo é moderno e prático, ele já providenciou um jatinho particular para que eu possa ir para lá o mais rápido possível. - Disse enquanto se aproximava de Tomoyo.

- Eu ainda não me acostumo com essa idéia de tudo particular. - Tomoyo falou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente

Eriol apenas sorriu ao ver sua amada falar algo totalmente sem nexo, mas admirava esse seu jeito simples de falar.

- Ai, essa hora a Saki deve estar longe.

* * *

Sakura dirigia o carro ao som de _Coisas que eu sei_ de Danni Carlos, ela achava que aquela música combinava perfeitamente para ela.

**Eu quero ficar perto**

**De tudo o que acho certo**

**Até o dia em que eu mudar de opinião**

**A minha experiência**

**Meu pacto com a ciência**

**Meu conhecimento é minha distração**

Ela ficava pensando em como fora tola de acreditar que o mundo poderia ser um lindo arco-íris, que tudo estaria na mais perfeita paz.

**Coisas que eu sei**

**Eu adivinho sem ninguém ter me contado**

**Coisas que eu sei**

**O meu rádio relógio mostra o tempo errado**

**Aperte o play**

**Eu gosto do meu quarto **

**Do meu desarrumado**

**Ninguém sabe mexer na minha confusão**

**É o meu ponto de vista**

**Não aceito turistas**

**Meu mundo ta fechado pra visitação**

Depois de tudo que passou, não queria mais se apaixonar, queria esquecer que um dia sentiu o sentimento chamado amor.

**Coisas que eu sei**

**O medo mora perto das idéias loucas**

**Coisas que eu sei**

**Se eu for eu vou assim não vou trocar de roupa**

**É minha Lei**

Ela queria esquecer tudo que passou, se fechar para o mundo amoroso e se concentrar na sua vida profissional.

**Eu corto os meus dobrados**

**Acerto os meus pecados**

**Ninguém pergunta mais depois que eu já paguei**

**Eu vejo o filme em pausas**

**Eu imagino casas**

**Depois eu já nem lembro do que eu desenhei**

Sakura poderia ficar sozinha, sem nenhuma família, mas não seria enganada novamente, amor para ela era um sentimento que só trazia dor.

**Coisas que eu sei**

**Não guardo mais agendas no meu celular**

**Coisas que eu sei**

**Eu compro aparelhos que eu não sei usar**

**Eu já comprei**

**Ás vezes dá preguiça**

**Na areia movediça**

**Quanto mais eu mexo mais afundo em mim**

**Eu moro num cenário**

**Do lado imaginário**

**Eu entro e saio sempre quando eu tô afim**

Talvez viesse amar novamente, mas não se iludiria por causa de uma paixão, ela perdera muitos amigos, devido a sua incapacidade de enxergar o que estava diante de seus olhos.

**Coisas que eu sei**

**As noites ficam claras no raiar do dia**

**Coisas que eu sei**

**São coisas que antes eu somente não sabia...**

Se arrependeu, mas não podia voltar atrás, teria que tentar apagar de sua mente, pois sabia que de seu coração, jamais saíria, afinal todo o sofrimento que passou deixou uma cicatriz que não poderia deixar de existir. Ela não sabia como tinha se deixado enganar.

**Agora eu sei...**

- Agora eu sei - Disse sentindo uma lágrima escorrer em sua face. - Não vou mais sofrer, vou me divertir nessas férias, não serei uma mulher bobinha e triste, irei ser feliz - Ao terminar de dizer isso, a rádio começa a tocar_Extravasa_ de Cláudia Leite.(finjam que as músicas brasileiras, são japonesas)

Sakura começou a cantar, sem nem se importar com o mundo que estava fora do carro, queria apenas se sentir melhor, por isso cantava em plenos pulmões a música que demonstrava passar uma enérgia contagiante.

Como estava distraída não percebeu quando um carro tentava cortá-la pela direita, só percebeu quando ele para evitar uma batida com um caminhão, virou o volante, fazendo ela se desviar da estrada e consequentemente sofrer alguns danos em um dos pneus esquerdo.

Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, pois o que era para ser relaxante, se tornou algo totalmente trabalhoso, afinal não sabia trocar o pneu, e a culpa daquele pequeno acidente nem havia sido dela. Se soubesse quem estava dirigindo aquele carro, diria poucas e boas para ele.

* * *

Shaoran dirigia com extrema felicidade, afinal não sentia aquele ar poluído que Hong Kong possuía. Ele corria pelas estradas, queria chegar logo em sua casa de campo para poder relaxar.

Ele dirigia a 110 km por hora, gostava de correr. Quando algum carro lento estava lhe atrapalhando, tratava logo de cortar. Agora tinha um na sua frente, ele estava a 80 km por hora, olhou melhor para o carro e viu que era dirigido por uma mulher _"só podia ser" _pensou Shaoran. Ele tentou cortar, mas ao fazer isso viu um caminhão na sua frente, por isso teve que girar todo o volante para a sua direita, fazendo com que o carro ao seu lado fizesse o mesmo.

Shaoran olhou para o retrovisor e viu que o carro, que era dirigido por uma mulher, tinha furado o pneu. Pensou em seguir em diante, mas a consciência pesada dele, fez com que parasse e desse ré.

Assim que se aproximou do carro, desceu para oferecer ajuda. Encostou-se no carro, para apenas obeservar a figura feminina tentando trocar o pneu. Apenas sorria ao vê-la irritada sem conseguir usar o 'macaco' direito. Decidiu ir oferecer ajuda.

Assim que se aproximou, viu que ela não notara sua aproximação, por isso apenas observou melhor aquela jovem, que aparentava ter a mesma idade dele. Ela tinha cabelo loiro, que era levemente ondulado; sua pele era branquinha; sua altura parecia ser mediana; seu corpo tinha bastante curvas. Agora só restava saber se era bonita de rosto, pois para ele, o corpo era perfeito. Shaoran começou a achar que era melhor ir embora, mas ele não pode mover um só músculo, pois assim que iria virar para voltar para o seu carro, notou que ela tinha voltado sua atenção para ele.

Ficou sem palavras, porque na sua mente só se via a imagem dos olhos daquela linda mulher.

* * *

Sakura estava quase explodindo de tanta raiva, por não conseguir trocar um simples pneu, estava quase desistindo, até que sentiu estar sendo observada. Ela apenas virou seu rosto para cima, encontrando dois belos olhos castanhos. Ficou sem ar por um momento, mas decidiu analisar melhor aquela figura desconhecida. Ele possuía olhos castanhos, que eram rarissímos serem encontrados; ele era muito alto; tinha uma aparecia séria, mas ao mesmo tempo muito jovem; seus cabelos eram rebeldes e combinavam com seus olhos. Ela também sentiu que era nalisada, por isso, se levantou e ficou encarando aquele desconhecido.

- Você quer ajuda? - Perguntou Shaoran quebrando aquele silêncio constrangedor.

- Claro! - Respondeu sorrindo, fazendo Shaoran ficar mais admirado ainda.

**X-X-X-X Fim da introdução X-X-X-X-X**

::::: Continua.

* * *

**  
N.A.: Olá, aqui estou eu mais uma vez, esse é o meu novo projeto, ele seria uma oneshot, mas como ficaria muito cansativo, decidi dividi-lo em três e adicionar alguns detalhes que deixaram a fic mais diferente! Essa fanfic será postada toda sexta, para ver as datas de postagens basta ir no meu perfil, ok? Lá está tudo explicadinho. Peço reviews, pois ainda n terminei o capítulo 2, então opniões ainda são bem-vindas ok?**

Quero agradecer a Bruna C.M.(bruninha para os íntimos, neh maninha?) ela me ajudou a escolher o título, brigada viu???

Peço que ignorem erros de portuguÊs, já que eu n reviso minhas fics '

Bjuux e deixem reviews viu?

Até a próxima!

**Postado:** 29/02/2008(sexta-feira)


	2. 0 Desenvolvimento

Oiii aqui estou eu para dar continuidade do Relátorio, ops do relatório n, da fic!

Gente vcs n sabem como fiquei feliz por receber vários reviews, quero agradecer muito a todos viu? Brigada mesmo!

Mas a fic n pode parar e como prometi, estou novamente aqui para deixar mais um capítulo! Esse na minha opnião vai ser gigantesco e o mais prazeroso capítulo dessa fic. Espero que gostem!

Quero tb explicar um pouco o porque desses nomes para o capítulo e sobre a palavra relatório! A minha idéia é o seguinte, na introdução eu quero mostrar um pouco da minha fic, como eles se conheceram e tb um pouco sobre a vida deles. No segundo onde é chamado de 'desenvolvimento' ele será dívidido em sub-tópicos, cada um será postado na sexta e terá a narração de três dias deles. E na 'conclusão' vai ser o desfecho, vai ser como a fic vai terminar, afinal no desenvolvimento terá alguns probleminhas que só serão resolvidos na ultima parte do relatório. Sei que devem estar me achando louca, mas no final vcs vão entender melhor, ook?

Pequeno resumo do segundo capítulo: Sakura e Shaoran vão se conhecer melhor, mas nada garante que esses conhecimentos serão positivos! O que será que cada um esconde?

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens dessa fic não me pertecem.

* * *

**Relatório de férias: Amor imprevisível.**

**Capítulo 2 - Desenvolvimento.**

* * *

Estavam viajando há poucas horas. Estavam em um silêncio profundo, até que ele corta esse clima um pouco constrangedor.

- Pediu a ela para fazer aquilo?

- Pedi sim, mas eu ainda não entendi para que você quer aquilo?

- Você entenderá minha cara Tomoyo!

- Ai Eriol, você é todo misterioso!

- Eu sei, mas as vezes é necessário!

- Sei... Mas Eriol você já tinha vindo para Hong Kong?

- Já sim, várias vezes, afinal a sede da empresa fica lá!

- Ai estou tão ansiosa, nunca fui para Hong Kong! Espero que esses quinze dias sejam suficientes para eu filmar bastante!

- A minha intuição diz que viajaremos para Hong Kong mais vezes além dessa.

Tomoyo iria falar alguma coisa, mas ela viu que Eriol estava misterioso demias e jamais arrancaria qualquer informação. Se virou e dormiu para passar o tempo, e tentar controlar a ansiedade.

Eriol apenas sorria, sabia que aquela viagem iria fazer grandes mudanças em sua vida e na de sua amada.

* * *

- Você quer ajuda? - Perguntou Shaoran quebrando aquele silêncio constrangedor.

- Claro! - Respondeu sorrindo, fazendo Shaoran ficar mais admirado ainda.

- Mas antes de mais nada, o macaco está de cabeça para baixo!

- Eita que distração a minha! - Disse girando o macaco para a posição correta.

- Tudo bem -Disse se ajoelhando e pegando o macaco das mãos dela. - É normal mulher não saber disso.

- Como é que é? Mulher não sabe? - Perguntou incrédula.

- Claro que não, trocar pneu é trabalho de homem! - Disse enquanto pegava o steep.

- Já vi que você é daqueles machistas! - Disse Sakura, enquanto observava ele se levantando.

- Não sou machista, é a mais pura realidade, você mesmo não sabe trocar um pneu. - Disse enquanto se preparava para tirar a camisa. - Deixe de ser mal agradecida viu? - Ele tirou a camisa deixando Sakura com cara de boba - Aí que calor essa estrada! - Disse se abaixando novamente, sem nem reparar que Sakura estava completamente sem reação.

_"Que calor mesmo"_ pensou Sakura vendo Shaoran sem camisa.

Sakura não parava de olhar para ele, depois que Shaoran tirara a camisa, percebeu que além de ser lindo de rosto, era perfeito no corpo. Ela reparava todos os detalhes das costas mascúlas dele. Se pudesse ficava admirando aquele corpo para sempre, mas sabia que não deveria continuar olhando tanto para ele, por isso desviou sua atenção para uma árvore seca que ficava na estrada, ela estava mais vermelha do que um nariz de palhaço.

Shaoran sentiu ser observado e sorriu, provalvelmente ela estaria no mínimo analisando-o. Sentiu que ela desviara a atenção para outro lugar, por isso ficou olhando discretamente para ela, viu que Sakura estava um pouco constrangida e distraída, aproveitou esse momento de distração da parte dela e começou a observa-la melhor. Ela tinha um rosto bastante delicado, parecia um anjo. Ele viu Sakura desviar o olhar para ele, e por um momento ficaram se encarando. Ele foi o primeiro a desviar sua atenção, queria terminar logo de trocar o pneu e ir descansar.

- Pronto terminei! - Disse se levantando e colocando a camisa no ombro.

- Muito obrigada, acho que se não fosse por você o carro ficaria aí, teria que pegar carona e depois mandar o reboque.

- Tudo bem, afinal a culpa foi minha de você ter furado o pneu.

- Ah então foi você o louco que me empurrou para fora da estrada. - Disse vendo-o confirmar - Aiiii, eu te mato, quase morri de susto quando vi um carro vindo para cima de mim, sorte sua que eu conseguir desviar, sem acontecer nenhum acidente.

- Acho que ao trocar seu pneu, minha dívida com a senhorita foi paga!

- Tá certo, dessa vez passa, afinal você teve a dignidade de parar para me ajudar!

- Então está certo, agora tudo está resolvido, é melhor eu ir.

Sakura não pôde nem se despedir, pois assim que iria falar algo, ele se virou e partiu para o seu luxuoso carro.

Ele não queria mais prolongar aquela conversa, por isso foi logo para seu carro e deu partida.

Sakura apenas soltou um 'humpf' e foi para seu carro, afinal ela tinha tirado férias, deveria aproveitar. Assim que entrou no carro, ligou o rádio e partiu em direção à casa que Tomoyo alugou. Ela esperava que sinceramente pudesse relaxar nesse 15 dias de folga.

Não sabe ela que nessas férias tudo poderia acontecer.

::::: Continua.

* * *

**N.A.: Nota da autora rapidinha, eu só quero falar que divide em dois, porque eu a partir de agora vou narrar os dias de férias dele ok? Irei posta-lo a noite, esse eu postei a tarde e o outro será a noite! Ainda hj! **


	3. 2,1! 1º, 2º e 3º dia

Continuando o anterior!

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa fic AINDA não me pertecem, mas quem sabe no futuro? Eu só sou dona do Haruto Fukuchi, ok?

* * *

**Relatório de férias: Amor imprevisível.**

**Capítulo 2.1. - 1º, 2º e 3º dia**

* * *

**1º dia.**

Shaoran dirigia tranquilamente, quando finalmente avistou algumas casas. Ele percebeu que todas não chegavam a ser enormes, mas que eram bastante confortável, a única que poderia ser considerada enorme era a da mansão Li.

Os Li possuíam casas nos mais diversos lugares e todas eram muito luxuosas. A do interior que ele estava indo era uma mais simples que de costume, mas mesmo assim possuía sua elegância.

Shaoran estacionou o carro em frente da mansão. Ele assim que desceu, começou a observar melhor o lugar. A casa era branca com grandes janelas de vidro. Possuía um jardim e uma enorme piscina. Dentro da casa tudo era bastante moderno, com as cores preto e branco predominando o ambiente.

Ele subiu para o seu quarto no primeiro andar e se deitou, queria descansar um pouco antes de pensar no que faria nesse seu período de "férias".

* * *

Sakura verificou se o endereço estava certo, depois de ter visto onde realmente ela iria ficar, ela observou o lugar. A casa tinha primeiro andar, com uma varandinha em cima, onde tinha uma cadeira super confortável. A casa possuía a cor de um amarelo escuro, com as portas e telhado na cor marrom envernizado, dando-lhe uma aparência de casa de interior moderna. Possuía uma piscina ao lado da casa, ela não era muito grande, mas chegava a ser bastante agradável.

Ela entrou na casa para conhecer melhor o ambiente. Ao entrar deparou com móveis marrons, combinando com o estilo americano da casa. A escada que dava ao primeiro andar era de madeira. Assim que subiu no quarto desfez as malas e decidiu tomar um banho para relaxar um pouco.

Depois de acabar seu banho, ela se deitou um pouco para pensar e descansar, mas infelizmente sua mente foi novamente preenchida pelas lembranças do passado.

**x-x-x-x-x- FlashBack -x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura havia decidido fazer uma surpresa ao seu namorado, havia feito um jantar especialmente para ele. Ela se arrumou para espera-lo. Sakura amava-o por isso estava disposta a tudo por ele.

Assim que estava tudo pronto iria ligar para o escritório para saber se ele poderia passar lá, depois do expediente.

**x-x-x-x-x-x Fim do Flashback x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura tratou de afastar aqueles pensamentos, não gostava de relembrar do passado, mas ele sempre estará presente em sua mente. Ela tentava guarda-lo em um cantinho de sua memória e tentava fazer de tudo aquilo que passou, uma simples experiência de vida e não uma mágoa que persistia aparecer em seus momentos de paz. Mas para ela, isso era uma missão impossível.

Ela acabou adormecendo. Talvez o cansaço da viagem, teria sido a culpada de tamanho sono que sentira, ou talvez o sono era um pretexto para tentar afastar as memórias do passado.

* * *

Shaoran depois que arrumou suas bagagens, foi ver melhor a cozinha e os outros cômodos da casa. O banheiro estava limpo, mas a instalação elétrica estava com defeito, ou seja, teria que consertar urgentemente ou tomar um 'delicioso' banho frio. Ele preferiu a primeira opção, mas antes ele foi ver a piscina. Na casa obviamente tinha outros anheiros, mas como a mesma não era muito frequêntada, as mudanças do chuveiro frio para o quente, não haviam sido feitas.

Shaoran não quis nenhum empregado trabalhando para ele, só tinha uma mulher que iria de manhã para varrer, passar e deixar a casa arrumada.

Ele teria que cuidar da piscina, pois devido a falta de cuidado, ela havia ficado verde. Pensou em seca-la e enche-la novamente, mas viu que por aí a água não era muito limpa, afinal era de poço. Ele decidiu colocar os produtos químicos e depois ele drenava as sujeiras. Colocou o produto para decantar, assim amanhã já poderia limpar e tomar seu banho de piscina.

Depois de passar meia hora cuidando da piscina ele foi tomar um banho. Como ele não havia consertado o chuveiro, preferiu tomar um banho, mesmo que fosse gelado, só para poder limpar o suor.

Shaoran assim que terminou de fazer suas tarefas na casa, ele pôde descansar um pouco, foi para a varanda com a sua xícara de chocolate quente e relaxou um pouco.

_"Finalmente o meu merecido descanso"_ pensou ele fechando os olhos e adormecendo na cadeira acochoada da varanda.

* * *

Sakura quando acordou já era muito tarde, talvez estivesse compensando as noites mal dormidas devido ao seu esforço no trabalho. Ela esfregou os olhos e viu que já eram quinze para as oito da noite.

- Nossa eu dormir muito! Nem cheguei a almoçar - Falou para si mesma. - Vou fazer meu jantar, estou com uma fome! - Disse colocando a mão no estomâgo, que logo roncou.

Ela terminou de comer seu macarrão instantâneo e foi para a varanda observar melhor a noite.

Sakura assim que chegou lá se apoiou na madeira e pôde observar a majestosa lua, que apesar de não estar cheia, estava com uma beleza sem igual.

_"Acho que no Japão eu jamais poderia ver um céu tão bonito e tão limpo como esse!"_ ela parou e pode ouvir o silêncio que permanecia naquele ambiente, ela só podia escutar a música dos grilos cantando e dos galhos das árvores balançando, aquilo lhe transmitia uma calma inexplicável, ela se sentia... _"No paraíso"_ ela pensou sorrindo.

Começou observar melhor a vizinhança. Observou algumas casas que ficavam próximas a sua. Ela correu os olhos em busca de algo interessente, foi quando viu na varanda de uma casa, para não se dizer mansão, um homem dormindo com alguma coisa na mão. Ela estreitou os olhos para enxergar melhor, mas foi em vão, pois com a distância que estavam e com a fraca luz da lua, olhar melhor era algo impossível.

Ela ficaria mais um tempo ali, mas uma corrente de ar frio bateu e ela teve que entrar.

Sakura assim que retornou ao seu quarto, viu em cima da escrivaninha o coderno que Tomoyo lhe dera, pedindo para contar tudo detalhadamente. Achou besteira, mas...

"_Eu não tenho nada para fazer mesmo"_ pensou Sakura se sentando e começando a escrever tudo que havia lhe acontecido durante aquele dia, apesar de que, boa parte dele ela passou dormindo.

* * *

**2º dia.**

Shaoran acordou com uma forte dor nas costas, afinal havia dormido de mal jeito na cadeira. Ele se levantou e pôs as mãos nas costas, afinal a dor era terrível.

"Droga de cadeira." Praguejou Shaoran, apesar de que a cadeira não tinha culpa no cartório, pois se o culpado tinha nome, ele também tinha sobrenome. Shaoran Li. Afinal quem mandou ele dormir de qualquer jeito??(sei que fui eu, mas finjam que a culpa foi dele u.u)

Ele foi para a cozinha preparar seu café da manhã, mas ao abrir as portas dos armários, Shaoran viu que não tinha comida em casa. Ficou pensando no que ele iria fazer para tomar café da manhã.

- Já não basta dormir de mal jeito, agora não tenho nem café da manhã - Disse antes de soltar um longo suspiro - Acho que eu ainda não estou tendo as férias que eu queria. - Ele começou a pensar e logo continuou - Mas só de estar longe de todo aqueles problemas nas empresas e do casamento, eu já me sinto bem melhor.

Ele continuou a pensar, quando veio em mente, a idéia de tomar café da manhã em algum restaurante que estivesse aberto. Ele sabia que demoraria uns 20 minutos até chegar ao comércio, mas se não fosse isso, ele teria que passar fome. Preferiu a primeira opção.

Ele se arrumou rapidamente e partiu em direção ao centro daquela cidade.

* * *

Sakura se espreguiçou antes de se levantar, afinal passara um pedaço da noite escrevendo aquele 'relatório' que Tomoyo havia pedido, mas apesar de ser cansativo ela até que gostou de escrever, pois de uma forma ou de outra ela sentia-se desabafando com alguém, mas esse alguém possuía a forma de um papel(as folhas do ralatório,para quem não entendeu).

Ela se levantou e pegou o caderno com o que havia escrito na noite anterior. Sakura começou a ler para ver se havia ficado bom, afinal ela tinha escrito de noite e estava com bastante sono. Ela enquanto lia, deu um pequeno sorriso, ao ler na parte que havia reparado nos mínimos detalhes daquele estranho para ela. Ficou um pouco vermelha, afinal o que Tomoyo diria se lesse aquilo? Provavelmente iria fazer alguma de suas gracinhas.

Foi tomar seu café da manhã, para depois conhecer melhor a vizinhança, queria aproveitar o máximo daquilo tudo, afinal já que tivera que tirar férias, que pelo menos se distraísse. Ela colocou seu biquini e um vestidinho que servia como saída de banho/canga.

Sakura começou a caminhar pela propriedade da casa, indo em direção a mansão que vira na noite anterior. Queria fazer amizades, por isso chegou até o portão daquela mansão e tocou a campainha. Nada. Tocou de novo. E novamente nenhum som foi ouvido. Ela iria tocar mais uma vez, mas desistiu, afinal ela nem ao menos conhecia o(a) dono(a) da casa, por que iria querer falar com a pessoa? E o que ela falaria? Deu meia volta e pariu para a casa.

Ela começou a tomar banho de piscina e acabou se distraíndo, nem notara que estava sendo observada ao longe, por um par de olhos...

* * *

Azul. Essa era cor predominante do ambiente que Shaoran estava. Ele havia saído a procura de um restaurante que servisse café da manhã, mas o único lugar que vendia refeições, sem ser supermercado, era onde ele se encontarava agora. Shaoran havia passado uns vinte minutos para encontrar aquele lugar, mas antes tinha perdido uns quarenta minutos até chegar no centroda cidade.

Estava parado na porta do restaurante, apenas observando aquela agitada movitação, eram pessoas passando com comidas, garçons servindo sucos, crianças correndo, ou seja, algo típico de interior, onde todo mundo conhece todo mundo e todos se encontram no mesmo lugar de sempre. De repente ele sente uma mão no seu ombro, ele vira rapidamente para identificar quem seria. Shaoran se depara com um homem que aparentava ter a mesma idade dele, mas este possuía olhos azuis, cabelos loiros e cara de sem vergonha(cara daqueles galinhas, sabe como é neh?).

- Posso ajudar? - Pergunta o estranho para Shaoran.

- Ah...- Disse recuperando-se do susto que levara. - Não, é que sou novo aqui, por isso não estou acostumado.

- É normal isso acontecer com visitantes. Haruto Fukuchi - Disse estendendo a mão.

- Li, Shaoran Li. - Disse retribuindo ao comprimento.

- Pelo visto quer tomar café não é? - Disse vendo-o confirmar - Então se não se incomodar, tome café comigo, assim um faz companhia ao outro. - Disse caminhando a única mesa vaga. - Então Shaoran, veio passar férias?

- É.. Na verdade uma mini férias, mas como você sabe que não sou daqui?

- Pela sua cara quando entrou aqui, eu reagi da mesma forma que você.

- Então você não é daqui?

- Que nada, cheguei a uma semana, to em uma casa alugada, perto da sua mansão.

- Co...Como você sabe? - Perguntou sem entender.

- Simples eu estava na varanda da casa obeservando... uma amiga íntima minha, quando o vi sair de sua casa.

- Nossa, você estava bisbilhotando os outros?

- Sim, ela é minha...- Ele pensou um pouco mais antes de terminar a frase - namorada.

- Ah e por que não estão na mesma casa? - Perguntou curioso, sem nem ao menos saber o porque de tanta curiosidade repentina.

- Quero fazer uma surpresa a ela. - Ele pensou rápido em uma resposta coerente, mas que ao mesmo tempo não deixara de ser verdade, afinal ela teria uma grande surpresa.

- Ah sim!

- Mas e você Shaoran, só tirando férias?

- Na verdade eu... - Ele iria falar a verdade, mas como sentiu que não merecia dar total confiança naquele estranho, por isso acabou..digamos assim, ocultando a verdade. - Gosto de ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Sei.. - "Finjo que acredito" completou na mente de Haruto.

A garçonete finalmente chegou na mesa dos dois e anotou os pedidos deles. Durante o café da manhã eles só conversaram sobre futebol, música, economia, ou seja, assuntos banais.

Eles assim que terminaram seu café da manhã combinaram de conversar mais vezes. Shaoran não gostara muito do jeito(galinha) dele, mas pelo menos era alguém para conversar enquanto conversavam.

Ambos seguiram o seu caminho, apesar que os dois iriam para a mesma direção, mas Haruto, iria fazer uma visita antes de voltar para casa.

Shaoran assim que chegou na mansão Li, foi se jogar na cama. Checou seus e-mails e sua caixa postal, mas ele não pôde fazer muita coisa, afinal o sinal estava fraco. Ele apenas se levantou da cama e foi respirar um pouco de ar puro.

_''Pelo menos aqui tem essa vantagem"_ pensou enquanto sentia o agradável aroma que aquele lugar possuía.

* * *

Sakura estava nadando a horas e só parou quando sentiu dor nas pernas. Ela saiu da piscina e se sentou na cadeira. Colocou seu óculos escuro e ficou pegando uma cor, só para fazer inveja na Tomoyo(Sakura fica bronzeada e Tomoyo braquinha XD)

Ela logo se levantou, pois não aguentou o calor que estava fazendo naquela manhã. Ela tomou um banho de água fria para refrescar e foi almoçar, para mais tarde decidir o que faria.

----------------------------

Shaoran quando foi tomar banho se lembrou do chuveiro quebrado, estava com preguiça, mas era melhor consertar do que tomar banho frio.

Ele assim que observou melhor a tomada do chuveiro pode ver que estava toda ressecada e o fio do chuveiro todo descascado, ou seja, tinha que trocar quase tudo naquela instalação, mas ele faria isso depois, agora ele iria fazer algo provisório, para depois colocar algo definitivo.

Ele levou uns dez choques antes de conseguir terminar o 'conserto' do chuveiro, mas para ele o importante era tomar um banho quentinho.

Shaoran passou uns trinta minutos no banho, apenas relaxando e aproveitando aquela sensação térmica tão boa.

Ele fez sua lasanha de microondas e seu suco de laranja. Comeu calmamente, afinal pressa para quê? Nem ele sabia o que fazer naquele entediante lugar. Por isso decidiu fazer uma pequena organização na casa, para deixa-la pronta para aproveitar.

* * *

Sakura por sua vez começou assistir novelas da tarde e acabou imendando com as da noite. Ela era uma noveleira e adorava as cenas românticas, talvez porque um dia ela sonhara estar no lugar da mocinha.

Ela acabou adormecendo na frente da televisão, sem nem jantar. Ela poderia não ter feito nada de importante, mas só de ter que passar quase a manhã toda nadando e a tarde até de noite na frente da Tv, era cansativo demais.(sei como é a situação u.u)

* * *

Shaoran quando terminou alguns serviços pendentes, foi tomar outro banho, afinal se sujara completamente nas suas tarefas da tarde. Ele depois de limpo, lindo e cheiroso(amo o Shaoran tá?), foi se deitar e ouvir música no seu Mp4.

Ele começou a pensar em tudo, sobre o casamento, a presidencia das empresas, mas ele logo afastou os pensamentos do seu futuro, pois já não bastava viver o presente Shaoran sabia que uma simples decisão, seria capaz de lhe causar infelicidade. Eles desligou o Mp4 e foi dormir, para esquecer todos os problemas.

* * *

Não muito longe dalí, uma rapaz loiro observava uma casa amarela e marrom, ele prestava atenção a cada detalhe que ocorria na casa, mas por ser escuro, ele não conseguia ver muita coisa.

- Sakura, amanhã você terá uma surpresa - Disse enquanto sorria em direção a casa de Sakura.

* * *

**3º dia.**

Sakura acordou com uma dor de cabeça, afinal havia dormido sem se alimentar direito e para completar havia sonhado, ou melhor dizendo, havia tido pesadelos com o passado.

- Porque as minhas mágoas do passado está vindo assombrar a minha mente agora? Eu estava tão bem, mas agora a todo momento cenas que eu queria apagar aparecem novamente para me atormentar. O que eu fis que nem nas minhas férias eu consigo descansar? - Falava Sakura para si mesma.

Uma lágrima deslizou sobre sua face e ela logo tratou de enxuga-la, pois sabia que chorar não levaria a nada.

Sakura se levantou determinada a se distrair um pouco. Tomou seu banho matinal ecolocou seu biquini.

Ela desceu e tomou seu café da manhá, que havia sido panquecas.

Ela não queria tomar novamente banho de piscina, por isso decidiu ajeitar o jardim, este possuía diversos tipos de flores e das mas diversas cores. Sakura pegou o regador, a pá e o adubo para deixar as plantas, que estavam quase morrrendo, em melhores estados, pois assim teria alguma distração.

Ela se abaixou e começou a cuidar das flores, nem percebeu quando um homem, que não era desconhecido para ela, se aproximou e começou a observa-la. Como estava de costas não pôde ver que ele se aproximara.

Sakura tinha terminado de arrumar as plantas, quando se virou em direção á outra flor, ela se deparou com o homem que a poucos minutos atrás começara a observa-la.

Ela não acreditava no que seus olhos verdes viam, não poderia ser verdade, ela não estaria o vendo novamente. Sakura tentava raciocinar, mas nada vinha em sua mente, a única coisa que veio em sua mente ela falou.

- Você? Mas como? - Perguntou demosntrando sua surpresa e seu nervosismo.

* * *

Shaoran acordou muito desanimado, talvez por achar que aquelas férias não estavam lhe fazendo bem, afinal ele não tinha nada para fazer.

Fez o que era de costume. Tomou seu banho e preparou seu café da manhã, já que ele havia comprado alguns suprimentos necessários para os dias que passaria naquela casa.

Shaoran preparou um café forte e foi para a varanda. Estava com vontade de respirar um pouco, de refletir e pensar um pouco.

Os raios do sol batia nos cabelos rebeldes de Shaoran, enquanto ele fechava os olhos para sentir o calor daquele dia tão magnífico. Ele sentia os ventos baterem em seu rosto e refrescar sua alma. Sentia um maravilhosa sensação dentro de si, mas como essa sensação boa rápida veio, ela também rápido se foi, pois do nada sentiu algo de ruim.

Abriu os olhos de repente e começou a olhar melhor a sua volta. Ele só para de procurar algo, que nem ele sabia, quando fitou ao longe um casal.

Ele estreitou os olhos para ver, mas não conseguiu enxergar nada além dos dois corpos em pé, perto de um jardim. Shaoran desistiu de tentar olhar melhor e apenas entrou na casa, para tentar pensar em algo coerente.

* * *

Ela não acreditava no que seus olhos verdes viam, não poderia ser verdade, ela não estaria o vendo novamente. Sakura tentava raciocinar, mas nada vinha em sua mente, a única coisa que veio em sua mente ela falou.

- Você? Mas como? - Perguntou demosntrando sua surpresa e seu nervosismo.

- Sakurinha querida, está surpresa em me ver? - Perguntou Haruto.

- Estou sim, mas... - Ela pensou em como ele havia chamado-a e se irritou profundamente - Sakurinha querida é a ...

- Que isso Sakurinha, nunca imaginava você pensando em falar alguma palavra indecente!

- E quem disse que eu iria falar?

- Sua mente gritou isso que eu sei!

- Quem você pensa que é para saber sobre mim, ou melhor, você não não sabe nada de mim para vir falando essas coisas. - Disse Sakura com um tom frio, que surpreendera até a ela mesma.

- Ah já entendi!

- Entendeu o quê? Posso saber?

- Você está de mal humor não é?

- Acho que meu humor não é da sua conta. Pelo que eu saiba não temos mais nada.

- Eu sei, mas podemos mudar isso! Basta você querer. - Disse se aproximando de Sakura.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo e ouvindo. Era surreal demais para ser verdade. Não podia estar na frente de Haruto Fukuchi, ouvindo-o falar de ficarem juntos. Logo ele que tanto a fez sofrer no passado e que ainda fazia-a sofrer todos os dias. Mas Sakura nça seria fraca, jamais seria enganda novamente.

- E o que fez pensar que voltariamos? - Perguntou Sakura

- O simples fato do amor que sentimos um pelo outro.

- Amor? O que sinto por você é ódio e nada mais.

- Sei que não é isso. Sei que você ainda me ama.

- Lhe amar? Você acha que eu amaria alguém que só me fez sofrer? - Gritou Sakura

- Sakura... - Tentou falar mais foi interrompido.

- Não quero ouvir sua voz!!!! Saí daqui agora. - Disse apontando para a saída.

- Mas Sakura... - Ele tentou falar novamente, mas foi interrompido outra vez.

- Eu já falei e não vou repetir! Saí já daqui - Disse sem olhar para ele.

- Tudo bem Sakura, estou saindo - Disse enquanto caminhava para a saida, mas continuou alto para Sakura ouvir. - Mas saiba que voltarei.

Ao terminar de dizer isso ele fechou o portão que dava na casa de Sakura. Ela por sua vez caíu de joelhos no chão, chorava descontroladamente. Sentia como se o chão abrisse um imenso vazio embaixo de si, e que em breve afundaria nessa imensidão.

Sakura não acreditava em como o destino fora cruel com ela. Só de pensar em tudo que ocorreu a instantes atrás, tinha vontade de chorar cada vez mais.

Ela continuava ajoelhada no chão, mas agora suas mãos estavam no rosto, na tentativa de impedir que as lágrimas cristalinas caíssem pelo seu rosto. Nem percebeu que era observada, de longe, por um belo par de olhos âmbarinos.

* * *

Shaoran havia voltado para a varanda para pegar o anel que tinha deixado cair. Ele iria voltar para dentro de sua casa, mas ouviu alguns gritos e sua atenção se voltou novamente para o casal.

Ele viu que agora eles estavam discutindo e que a mulher estava nervosa. Reparou quando a mesma apontou para a saída da casa, indicando que não gostaria de permanecer ao lado de seu 'acompanhante'.

Shaoran achou normal aquela cena, imaginara ser uma briga de casal. Iria ignorar aquela discursão que ele apenas pôde ver, mas no momento que iria virar-se para voltar para sua casa, ele se deparou com uma cena que cortou seu coração. Ele a viu caindo no chão e pelo balançar do corpo, estava chorando. Ele não sabia explicar, mas sentiu uma imensa vontade de ir abraçar aquela jovem, que ele julgava ser uma desconhecida.

Shaoran não aguentando mais vê-la sofrer, entra novamente em sua casa e fica a pensar. Ele ficou pensando no que teria acontecido para ela ter ficado tão exaltada e nervosa daquele jeito. Será que ele havia terminado o namoro e ela não aceitou? Ou será que ele disse que teria que fazer uma viagem que demoraria anos e não poderia voltar a falar com ela novamente? Eram tantas as prodabilidades, que Shaoran preferiu esquecer desse assunto e se concentrar no que havia começado a fazer, ou seja, escrever alguns dados da empresa.

Depois de terminar o que ele estava fazendo, Shaoran foi verificar se a piscina havia decantado, e para a sua sorte ou azar, ela estava prontinha para ser drenada.

E ele assim fez, drenou as sujeiras e colocou o cloro orgânico.

Shaoran finalmente têve seu merecido descanso. Agora ele se encontrava na piscina, boiando sobre uma cama inflável. Shaoran fechou os olhos para tentar descansar e sem querer dormiu.

Ficou assim até altas horas da noite.

* * *

Sakura depois de passar quase meia hora chorando, ela se levanta e decidi tentar esquecer de tudo aquilo, mesmo sendo impossível.

Ela termina de arrumar o jardim, mas as vezes lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Depois ela tomou seu banho, mas não comeu nada no almoço. Não tinha cabeça para nada. Ela se jogou na cama e começou a pensar. Sakura se sentia tão be, tão feliz, ele tinha que aparecer novamente para arruinar seu mundo? Ele tinha que fazer aquela pergunta? Tinha que brincar com seus sentimentos?

Sakura já não sabia o que fazer, queria falar com Tomoyo, contar para ela como estava se sentindo. Mas infelizmente o celular estava fora de área. O que ela faria agora? Ela queria desabafar com alguém, contar o que tinha acontecido, então seu olhos encontraram o caderno que Tomoyo havia lhe entregado.

Ela então decidiu escrever tudo no seu caderno. Sakura começou a escrever, tentando demonstrar tudo o que sentia por meras palavras.

* * *

Shaoran assim que acordou se assustou com a hora.

-Nossa eu dormi tanto assim? - Disse constatando as horas.

Ele saiu da piscina e foi tomar seu banho. Depois de feito isso ele já não estava com o menor sono para dormir, então decidiu assistir uns filmes para se distrair. Shaoran fez um cheeseburguer e foi para a sala de víde da casa.

A sala era acústica e possuía um home teather de dar inveja a qualquer um. A televisão era de LCD de 42 polegadas e o sofá era na verdade uma cama.

Depois de tudo pronto ele começou a assistir os filmes, mas algo lhe veio em mente quando viu uma das atrizes do filme que assitia. Shaoran logo se lembrou da moça que encontrou na estrada, ela parecia ser uma pessoa super calma, apesar de não ter conhecido-a melhor.

Ele se lembrou das feições de Sakura e se arrependeu mentalmente por se pegar pensando em uma completa desconhecida. Deciu se concentrar no filme.

* * *

Sakura assim que terminou de escrever, tinha o rosto completamente inchado e vermelho, de tanto chorar. Ela lavou o rosto e ficou se olhando no espelho. Para ela aquela imagem refletia uma tristeza incoparável, refletia também um passado que tentara esquecer, mas que falhara nessa missão.

Sakura foi novamente para o seu quarto e pegou uma foto que ela guardava na gaveta da cômoda. Na foto tinha ela sorrindo e sendo abraçada por Haruto.

Ela se deitou na cama, abraçada naquela foto e com os olhos fechados. Lembranças de quando fora feliz com ele veio na sua mente, mas com essas lembranças boas, as más também vieram e com força total. Sakura tentou afastar aquelas imagens, mas como sempre não conseguiu.

Acabou adormecendo. E algo dentro dela dizia que algo muito bom estava para acontecer, que ela tinha que ter esperanças e seguir em frente.

**X-X-X-X Fim do 2.1. -1º,2º e 3º dia X-X-X-X-X**

::::::Continua

* * *

**N.A.: Nossa esse capítulo deu muito trabalho, vcs n fazem idéia de como eu to na maior correria, por isso ele n está lá grande coisa tá? Mas falando da fic, eu gostaria de falar que eles ainda não se encontraram depois da troca do pneu, porque queria deixar um tempinho para eles organizarem a vida deles. Separei os capítulos, pois a partir desse 2.1. - 1º,2º e 3º dia, eu irei narrar os "sub-tópicos" do desenvolvimento, ou seja a vida deles nas férias, ok? **

Quero agradecer aos reviews da Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto, hellen ferraz, Katryna Greenleaf Black, Natsumi Shimizudani, Isabella-Chan, Miyuki e Bruna.C.M.!

Ameeei tdss os reviews, viu? e espero mais ainda nesses capítulos, ok?

Bjuux e até a próxima!

Quero reviews tá?? XD


	4. Comunicado Importante!

**Oiiii antes de tudo, peço desculpas para meus leitores! O motivo? É que infelizmente não consegui terminar o capítulo a tempo, eu só consegui terminar o 4º dia. Sei que disse que postaria hj, mas para fazer as pressas e o capítulo fica ruim, acho que não vale a pena neh?**

**Quero informar que não poderei postar td a sexta como havia falado, ando muito ocupada esse mês, por isso não posso me dedicar totalmente a fic.**

**Eu tb estou mudando o dia de postagem, por que eu estava começando a escrever por obrigação e isso não é algo bom, já que eu escrevo por prazer e não por dever. Então a partir do momento que eu começar a fazer capítulos sem vontade, a qualidade poderá cair, por isso é melhor alguns dias de atraso, do que um trabalho mal feito. Concordam?**

**Tentarei escrever o mais rápido possível, mas não garanto muita coisa tá?**

**Obrigada pela atenção.**

**Atensiosamente Ma Ling Chan.**

**Bjokaas**


End file.
